Fairy Tales
by snowleopard314
Summary: What happens when our favorite match maker gets fed up with the lack relationships in the guild and takes things into the fairy tale world? Will they survive Cana and Laxus's interference? (Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Rowen, Elfgreen, Hapla, Gale, etc.)
1. Mira's evil plan

A/N: I do not own fairy tail. I know that there are similar stories out there, but hopefully this one will have its own twist to it. Read and review. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 part 1 (Mira's evil plan)

Mira looked out over the people in the guild as she slowly wiped down the bar top in front of her.

A smirk played on her lips as she noticed team Natsu sitting at a table. Lucy was laughing with the pink haired dragon slayer as Erza ate her strawberry cake (hopefully thinking about a certain blue haired Mage with the red tattoo around his eye) and Gray pretended that he didn't notice the blue haired water Mage that was not so quietly begging him to look her way. There was also Happy trying and failing yet again to give Carla a fish from his personal stash.

Not far away, Wendy and Romeo sat together. They were both blushing as they looked anywhere but at each other. If only if only those two would be less dense than their older role models. Young love was the cutest after all.

Looking further into the guild, she noticed her brother and Evergreen were bickering about something that was probably not important at all. She wanted to sigh at the futile attempts they made to deny that they were in fact a couple.

And in one particularly dark corner of the guild, Mira couldn't help but sigh at the blue haired book worm sitting by the mettle studded dragon slayer. Not even they could admit how they felt towards each other.

That was exactly the reason that Mira decided it was time to take things into her own hands. Not everything would fit up perfectly, but she was doing her very best to try and make it plausible. It wasn't as if she was going to give them an option to refuse anyway.

With an evil glint in her eye, she looked up at master who gave a slight bob of his head before she activated the magic circle that took weeks to generate. It took so long because she needed to grab some people from outside the guild, of course, it was with the permeation of the other guild masters. They all thought it would be fun.

Before the guild knew what was happening, an indigo magic circle came around them all and most of the people in the guild got sucked into a book that Mira had cleverly laid out on the bar.

Cana sat at the bar and looked over the book. She was one of only a few that had been lucky enough to have been excluded from Mira's devious plans. It was her job to watch over the book and make sure that the stories completed themselves the right way.

What Mira also knew but didn't tell Cana, was that the drunk also could manipulate the stories a little so that they fit better. Too bad for the take over Mage, Cana already know that, and she had already made a change.

The task was simple. They had to complete the story and find their happily ever after. It would take as long as they needed. And their memories had been fogged up too.

The members of fairy tail who had been put on the book now had the memories of the character, but they still retained all of their personality and personal habits.

Cana smirked at the book before taking a swing of the barrel in front of her.

"This should be entertaining," she mused.

"I agree," Laxus was suddenly beside her gazing at the book. He was also lucky enough to have been excluded from this new experiment that Mira had set up. Probably because she wanted to end up with him without it looking like it was what she intended to do.

Words had just begun to form.

Already, both mages we're laughing.


	2. Part 1 (Snow Days)

**A/N: Hi every body XD I guess last chapter I forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic on this site. **

**thank you to everyone who faved and followed!**

**Once again I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**first pairing, here you go. **

* * *

Part 2 (Snow games)

On the lake near the mountains:

Little Juvia smiled at the little pink reindeer in front of her. Merudy was the only one who really understood her now that her parents were gone. And as long as the little bluenette was with the pink reindeer she felt as if she was safe.

The little girl looked around at all oft he others here. They had tagged along with the rest of the ice harvesters. She had nowhere else to go as it was, so she might as well make herself useful.

She watched in awe as the burly adult members cracked the ice and systematically split them into manageable blocks.

She looked at her own smaller block with determination as she attempted to use the large tools that she had seen the others use. She was obviously having problems. But at least it was something to do.

By the end of the day, the adults had packed the wagon pulled by a large horse with ice blocks and she had gotten one block onto her minnie sled that was pulled by the young reindeer.

* * *

At the palace:

"Lyon, Lyon," a young Gray poked the sleeping white haired boy whom he thought to be his brother.

"Gray, go to sleep." The older brother grumbled as he tried to roll over.

"Come on," the young boy whined as he jumped on top of his sleeping brother, "I want to play. You promised we'd play tonight if I ate all of my vegetables. I wanna go have fun."

He suddenly jumped down and put his face closer to the older boys before saying "We could even make a snowman!"

Lyon opened one eye with a smirk on his young face. "A snow man, huh?" He asked the raven haired boy.

When Gray nodded enthusiastically he continued "I guess I could do that. Come on, this way. If you fall too far behind, I'm leaving you behind."

"Yay!" Gray said as he jumped after Lyon. He didn't notice his deep blue shirt as it fell to the floor behind him. His stripping habit was still in full swing it seamed.

Pressing his index finger to his lips in order to silence Gray, they made their way into the grand ball room. Some day both princes hoped that they would be able to dance with real girls in here, and not just their tutors. They weren't girly about balls, but they were interested in seeing what they would be like.

"Watch this!" Lyon smiled as he brought his hands together before letting a magic circle came out, showering the room with snow and ice. He smiled at his little brother as they started to make a lopsided snowman. Finally, after dubbing it Olaf, they left it alone and started to form snow balls.

Both boys wanted an epic snowball fight to take place now that they had chased away the sleepy pull that night had brought to them. Laughing a little too loud, they both pelleted each other with snow.

It was all fun and games, until Lyon threw a snowball at Gray and felt his magic go into the ball of tightly packed snow.

"Gray!" He yelled a second before the snowball hit his brother in the head and he fell to the icy ground unconscious.

"Gray!" Lyon yelled again as he rushed to the younger boy.

He watched in horror as Gray's perfectly raven hair gained a streak of white that seemed to match his own hair. His magic went haywire then, and the entire ball room was frozen over in less than a second.

Queen Ur rushed to the door when she had heard her eldest son yell frantically to his younger brother. She knew at they liked to sneak out and play. And she was perfectly fine with that. But just from the tone of his voice, Ur was worried about what had happened.

When she came into the room and saw the state of her two sons, she knew that she had to do something fast.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Lyon said with large rounded eyes.

"I know sweetie, but we need to take him to some place where we can fix this, alright?" Ur calmed her son down before taking Gray in her arms.

Without hesitation, they brought out the biggest horse and began to gallop into the forest. A trail of ice was left in their wake. As the horse passed Juvia and her reindeer Merudy, they were curious about the ice and began to follow in what they believed to be a stealthy manor. (*cough* like a stalker*cough*)

The group came across a clearing with many large rocks that started to roll towards the mother and her sons as Juvia hid behind another rock.

"Is the magic cursed or born?" The lead rock asked as it unrolled from the rock. Juvia gasped as she found out they were trolls.

"He was born with it," Queen Ur answered, "and he is getting stronger."

"I see," the old troll said as he came forward, "you are lucky it was the head and not the heart. The heart is not easily healed, but the head can be persuaded. Though he must forget about the magic entirely."

Juvia finally got a good look at the boy with the raven hair then, and she was stunned by his handsomeness. It was love at first sight for her. But she knew that now was not the time to meet. Not when he was sick like this. With a hand to her heart and hearts in her eyes, she continued to look on at the spectacle before her.

The elder of the trolls began to go through the memories of the raven haired boy then. Changing and manipulating them to fix the problem. When he was done, Queen Ur and Prince Lyon both sighed and visibly relaxed.

As she watched, the elder troll took the white haired boy and warned him of his growing power.

"We will learn to control it. Don't worry Lyon. But for now we just have to be careful." Ur murmured to her eldest son.

He gave her a nod as they departed, thanking the trolls for saving her youngest.

Not long after the queen and her two princes left, Juvia was spotted by a troll. Cornered by the stony trolls, Juvia did the only thing she knew. She smiled and patted Merudy who was at her elbow.

* * *

**I always wanted Gray and Lyon to have a brotherly connection. lol**

**I got lucky and got two chapter in one day. I hope I will be able to update quickly, I'll try to at the very latest make it once a week, if not sooner. **

**next time Cana and Laxus will be joining me in the a/n to say what changes they decided on. **

**Please tell me what you think, I would love to know if I'm doing good or what not.**


	3. Part 2 (Starlight)

**A/N : hey everyone! Once again I don't own Fairy Tail or any of these characters. I guess that I should warn people that the characters might be a little OC at times. I am trying to do my best to represent them accurately. **

**Cana: Just get on with the story!**

** Snowleopard: I'm getting there! **

**Laxus: Cana decided to make a change. So Mira, if you are reading, I didn't do it. **

**Cana: But you also didn't stop me. (*gulps some booze out of a bottle*) besides, sunlight, starlight, who even knows the diff, you know?**

** Snowleopard: Cana, where did you get that? You know what, don't tell me, but now I really need to get on with this story. Here goes the second couple. **

* * *

Part 3 (Starlight)

A long time ago, a drop of starlight fell to the earth. Where it fell a magical glowing flower bloomed. It had the power to heal any wound. It was unfortunate that the person who came across the flower first was none other than the dark witch Minerva.

She used the flower and an incantation to make herself young again. Waiting to live forever, she hid the flower away from others. In her eyes, the flower was hers and no one else would be allowed to get anywhere near it.

A hundred years past before something happened that threatened the safety of the flower. In a kingdom that honored the stars, the pregnant queen had gotten gravely ill.

Naturally the kingdom began their search for a miracle that would save their beloved queen and her unborn child. Naturally they had heard of the starlight flower that could heal anything and it the only answer to their problems, they rushed to the boats to go and seek the flower out.

That day was a particularly bad day for Minerva. After rejuvenating her youth, she had failed to cover the flower up sufficiently.

The palace guards found it in a matter of hours. It was hard not to find a glowing flower after all. They took it from the ground and ran to the castle. They fed the flower to the queen, and the entire kingdom was relieved when their beloved queen got better in a matter of moments.

Soon after, a beautiful baby girl was born. A girl with the most beautiful golden hair. Princess Lucy, was what they called her.

To celebrate her birth, the kingdom gave their thanks to the stars by sending up countless lanterns into the sky. The evil witch watched with a plan coming slowly in her mind as she eyed the golden haired baby in the glow of the lanterns. She would get her flower back. No matter what.

That night, Minerva snuck into the sleeping princesses room and sang the enchantment. She watched as the golden hair began to glow, proving that what remained of the starlight was now in the princesses hair.

With an evil smile, the evil witch took out her dagger and cut off a small lock of golden hair. But then she gasped in horror as the lock changed from gold to brown. And the strand that had been cut on the girls head also changed color.

Knowing that she needed the flower, and that she never wanted to share it with anyone, Minerva kidnapped the baby girl and brought her to a tower deep in the woods.

She watched as the child grew up. Lucy always thought that Minerva was her mother. It was what she had been taught so in her little innocent mind it had to be true. And she never was let out of the tower. Minerva had told her that it was too dangerous for her. That people would do terrible things to her.

Every year on her birth day, the little girl would sneak out of bed and past mother's bed before looking out the window from the balcony. There she saw the floating lights. She knew in her heart that they had something to do with her. She knew in her heart that they meant something important.

Afraid to ask her mother about it, she simply watched from the window of the tower as the lights floated up not the night sky once a year on her birth day.

Always dreaming about leaving and never coming back.

* * *

The day before her eighteenth birthday, Lucy had occupied herself with playing games with Plue. The little white dog that had come to her a few years earlier.

Finding the shivering white snowman looking dog, she said "That's 22! I win!" With a smirk as the shivering dog sighed.

She busied herself with her day to day activities.

Nothing ever changed:

Sweeping

Reading

Cooking

Brushing the long hair that had never been cut. She was sure that there was over a hundred feet of it

Ballet

Chess with Plue

Painting

Sew a dress for Plue

Make candles

Read the books again

Paint some more

and that was only in the morning.

She was so tired of doing the same thing day in and day out. But the was nothing she could do about it.

She loved the tower, where she was safe from ruffians and criminals, she loved her mother. Lucy understood that she had to stay in the tower for her own safety.

Moving a random wall ornament, Lucy began to paint a picture of the glowing lights that always came once a year on her birthday. She even added herself in one of the trees watching as they started to float away.

"I'm gunna do it, Plue. This year I'm going to ask her if I can see them!" She whispered to the dog with a small smile.

"Pun, puuuunnnn!" Plue answered in his own happy way. He had been trying to get her out of the tower for years now anyway.

* * *

At the castle:

Meanwhile, Natsu jumped from roof to rooftop on the castle followed by the Vanish Brothers. They jumped and jumped until they seemed to be in the middle part of the castle roof.

Looking over the kingdoms view, Natsu sighed and said "I could so get used to a view like this."

"Yo, flame head," the younger of the brothers, the one so the blue spiky afro, yelled "let's go. It's time to steal this damn crown!"

Natsu sighed as he nodded to himself. "Remind me to get a castle. I want a castle!" He said while still looking at the landscape in front of the castle.

"Look pyro, you can buy your own castle after we get this job done. Just get in there and steal the crown already!" The eldest Vanish Brother growled at him.

With another sigh, the pink haired boy turned and got to work.

The silly palace guards never looked at what they were protecting, they simply looked outward. As if the thought that someone would come in through the ceiling was completely absurd to them. Then again, it wasn't the safest of plans for a thief.

To their back was a simple pedestal that held an ornate crown that should have belonged to the lost princess. That was what the trio of thieves had come for anyway. Natsu slipped the jeweled crown into the satchel that hung at his hip.

One of the shivered suddenly.

"What, someone walk over your grave?" Natsu asked as he hung from the rope. He had a large silly grin on his face that made most hate him. He also had his elbow resting on the pillow that was now missing the crown.

The guard laughed and nodded at him. Then, realizing his mistake he took a double take to find that Natsu was already almost all the way up and through the roof.

"Sorry, but I gotta bounce!" He called as the trio of thieves made a run for it.

They went across the bridge and into the forest.

* * *

Back in the tower:

"Lucy!" Minerva called, "Lucy, I'm home!"

"Hide!" She hissed at Plue.

The little shivering dog agreed and ran into the closet before Lucy rushed to the largest window of the tower.

* * *

**A/N here you go. I hope you also liked this one. Nalu! I think it's fitting seeing how Lucy is someone who works with the stars. And I get to make Minerva an evil witch! Yay! Please let me know how I am doing. So far updating quickly hasn't been a problem.**

** Shout out to my Coconspirator accomplice and next door neighbor in the nut house TigerDemonX52**


	4. Part 3 (Evil Sisters)

**A/N hello everyone! I had a lot of fun coming up with this one.**

**Cana: You mean that I had fun, yes? *drains yet another barrel of booze***

** Snowleopard: Yes, yes, of course that is what I mean.**

** Laxus: This time I don't think that Mira will like it... *sweat drop* **

**Cana: Then you should have said so earlier. *rolls on the guild hall floor laughing her butt off* **

**Snowleopard: Anyway, I do not own anything, I just have an over active imagination. **

**Laxus: She should say that last part again...**

**Snowleopard: back to the story. Another lovely couple, only this time Canna decided to tinker a lot... ~_~' I am almost ashamed to admit that I am laughing along with her**

* * *

Part 4 (Evil Sisters)

Elfman didn't mind that his father wanted to remarry. He didn't mind that the woman had sisters. In truth, he always wanted sisters to protect. He thought that they would make him more manly.

His step sisters seemed to be almost just like him in appearances. One was older than him with long white hair. Her name was Mirajane. The other was slightly younger Han him, and she had short white hair. Her name was Lisanna. Elfman was glad to be the middle child of the three.

At first, things were great. It was the family that his father wanted. But it all seemed to good to be true. And after his father unfortunately passed away, he was shown just how untrue the situation was.

His step mother never wanted a boy. Once his father was out of the way, she spent no time at all using the money to spoil the two girls rotten. The finest of everything that life had to offer was served on a golden plate to them. And they accepted it with little class and decency.

Before Elfman knew it, he was watching his childhood home start to get run down. The help left soon after, mumbling their pity to him. Not at he had those thoughts. To pity oneself was not manly at all. And if his father had taught him anything it was that he had to be a man.

That was getting increasingly harder by the day. Not only had his step mother and step sisters dissipate the fortune, but after the money started to come up dry, they made Elfman act the duties of a servant.

Once again he wanted to point out that it wasn't a very manly job. But his step family refused to listen to him anyway.

On one particular morning he woke up from a dream. Now a man has his dreams, don't get him wrong. He aspired to become one of the greatest men around. It would be a different life than the one he was living. A manlier one.

As if picking up on his good mood, the birds began to fly into his room. They were friends. On face the birds would only come to him. If his sisters were anywhere to be found they would fly away rather than be seen by the screeching girls.

They were silent as Elfman went through his morning routine. Getting up early in the morning was a mans job anyway. He made his way down from the attic room he had been staying in and started to look in all the usual places to start the cleaning.

Being of the male persuasion, he often cut corners while cleaning. But it wasn't as if the three he was forced to clean for knew the difference anyway.

Finding his way into the basement, Elfman spotted a mouse in one of the various traps his step mother had forced him to set up. Elfman hadn't wanted to, but the situation gave him no other options.

Making sure that none of his step siblings were around, Elfman carefully removed the mouse from the trap and smiled as it scurried away. Though he would never admit it due to his manliness, Elfman was too nice to hurt a creature that small without a reason.

"Elfman!" He heard his stepmother call from somewhere not nearly far enough away. "We are waiting for our tea!"

Tea, how stupid. Elfman couldn't help but think that it was unmanly for a man to serve tea. He hated the fact that he was forced to do trivial tasks every day on the whims of his step family.

"Coming," he deep voice called back without sneering as he somewhat wished he could do and get away with it.

Quickly walking to the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to see a number of small mice and birds already there. He was usually the only person who've tired into the kitchen anyway. His two step sisters feared that if they had to come in, they would get too filthy for words. And getting dirt in themselves was something that Elfman figured would be the death of them.

With the kettle and the cups, he started to make his way back through the house and to the once nicely decorated sitting room where the sisters and their mother always took their morning tea.

Little did he know that just as he was working on not getting on their bad side, outside forces were coming that could possibly ruin that for him.

The little mouse that he had saves and that had scurried away, had managed to run into the one thing that it should not have. He ran into the stepmothers cat! Th cat hissed and screamed before it swayed at the mouse.

Realizing the mistake, the mouse sprinted with the cat snapping at its heals like an angry dog more than a cat. Just when the mouse ran through a newly open door, the door to the sitting room in fact, the cat rushed in without looking and collided with the back of Elfman's legs.

If it was any other cat, Elfman would have been able to shake it off, but this cat happened to be the size of a large dog. Elfman lost what little balance he had and fell forward.

The tea, cream, and sugar on the tray he carried spilled all over the eldest stepsister; Mirajane.

* * *

** (Laxus: Cana, why did you have to do that? **

**Cana: Oh shut *hic* up. I can do what I want! **

**Snowleopard: Guys, you're interrupting the story!**

** Laxus: Sorry. And Cana, if you go too far, I will have to stop you. **

**Cana: *hic* Sure, sure you will *hic*) **

* * *

"You oaf!" Mirajane yelled with a glare that belonged with her most powerful take over.

After trying, and failing, to get a word in edge wise about the stupid cat, his stepmother scolded him for over an hour under the watchful eye of the two sisters.

When he thought about it, Elfman knew it was actually the mothers fault. If her cat hadn't been so reckless and while, he wouldn't have tried in the first place.

With a sigh he went back up to his room so that he could get away from the three glaring girls. He was dismissed anyway, and for the sake of his ears he wasn't going to come back down for an hour or so.

Though it was not manly to hide from woman, those three could barely qualify as that in his mind.

* * *

At the castle:

Princess Evergreen reported to her father as she was summoned to do. She had a feeling that a day like this would come, and since she was now of the right age, she couldn't help but feel a little excited.

If anything, she could probably make her father look bad in front of many guests. There was a reason that this princess preferred statues to man. In her eyes, men were like, or sometimes worse, than pigs. They didn't know a thing about honor and duty, and most that were male could hardly call themselves men.

"Ah, Evergreen, you're here," her father, the king,stated the obvious.

"One does not refuse your summons lightly," she replied with a smirk of her own from behind her glasses.

With a sigh her father looked at his only daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You know that your mother and I love you very much. Unfortunately, it had become evident that we need to make some changes. Tonight we will be hosting a ball for you to find a suitor in."

Evergreen nodded her head. It was exactly as she predicted. Her glasses reflected the sun, blocking her eyes from view, as she answered "I understand father. But just remember that I will not marry a brainless oaf who has no class!"

Her father simply laughed at her. "Good to hear. The invitations were sent out earlier this morning."

When Evergreen left, she made her way to her balcony. Looking out over the kingdom, she felt incredibly small. She was going to be queen, that was good enough. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was still missing something.

Oh well, it wasn't like she was going to find a man at her ball tonight anyway. That was her last thought as her tailors came in to get her into a stunning dress for the ball.

No doubt it would take her almost the entire day to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, those two are seriously hard to write...but I managed to do it somehow. I know that this chapter was slightly uneventful, but Cana has some really harsh changes for Elfman later. **

**Cana: Oi, *hic* don't give away too much. It would be no fun! **

**Laxus: At least remember that it is Mira's brother. She will kill us if we mess this one up. **

**Snowleopard: Any way, while those two try not to ruin Mira's evil plan, I hope you enjoyed, and review and tell me what you thought. Thanks.**


	5. Part 4 (Stuck in a book)

**A/N Hi! I know that this next paring is always seen, but come on, it really presents itself to this story. I can't think of a better one to be honest. and since Canna and Laxus don't really get how to change this one for their amusement, I have total control Muahahaha! Of course Mira picked all of the people she wanted in this story. Laxus was lucky, he was going to be in this before Mira decided against it.**

** Laxus: Hey! **

**Snowleopard: Please enjoy! And remember that I own nothing! **

* * *

Part 5 (stuck in a book)

Levy sighed contently as she put down the leather bound book. Another story done, another adventure had been told. Shouldn't help but wish that the real world was as nice as a book. There was always an ending, and as long as you read it correctly, it was organized and made sense. This town, this life, it didn't make sense to her at all.

"Bye dad, I'm going into town!" She yelled down into her fathers workshop with a smile on her face.

"Bye Levy, see you in a bit!" He called cheerfully up from the cellar.

Picking up her basket as she left the house, her eyes seemed to glaze over in deep thought as she swayed into town. Just because she was deep in thought, it didn't mean that she didn't hear the talk that the people in town said about her.

"She really is the most beautiful girl here, and yet she spends all her time in her head. Strange girl." A vender muttered to one of his consumers. The man agreed with him about that, Levy did seem very strange to him as well.

Levy chose to ignore the chatter though. So what if she was a strange little ducky? As long as she could loose herself in a book about some far off land she was perfectly content.

There just had to be more to life than this little town of no importance. She felt in her heart that she had to find a way to make this life more interesting. She wanted to leave this place where nothing ever changed.

As they said she was funny and distracted, even peculiar. Maybe to them she was, but to herself it was just natural for her to be dreaming if a better place. That was why she had fallen in love with books. When she was tired of this place and the boringness of it all, she could sit with a book and simply forgets out it.

The towns people thought that she was lost in her own world whenever she did this, but the truth was that still know everything that was going on around her.

"Good morning Levy! What brings you into town?" The baker asked as he started towards his stall. Levy jumped at the chance to talk books and started with

"Good morning! I just came to return this book too the library. It was really great. It's about a by named Jack, a bean stalk, giants, and..." She stopped as it looked as if the baker wasn't hearing a thing.

With a sigh and a shrug to herself, Levy continued down the path until she reached the library.

"Levy, your back so soon!" The old man remarked as he placed some of the books back on the shelves that lined the walls.

"Yes, I finished the book, and it was wonderful!" She answered as she handed him the book before spinning around towards the shelves of books.

"Did you get anything new in?" She couldn't help but ask.

The old man chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was not often that he met a young woman such as herself who had a keen interest in books.

"Afraid not." He answered with a shake of his head.

"In that case, I'll just barrow this one again!" She said as she brought down a warn old book.

"But you have already read that one twice!" The librarian remarked as he noted the title of the book. Levy laughed at that remark. Of course she had already read it.

"It is one of my favorites you see, I could read it a thousand times!" She cried with a smile on her face.

Once again her enthusiasm brightened the old mans heart.

"Then you should keep it my dear." He said. When Levy tried to argue he simply took the opportunity to push her out the door saying "I insist."

"You are really too kind," Levy gave up as she opened the book and began to read the tale a third time.

A smile played at her lips as she walked and read, ignoring the goings on around her as they happened like clockwork As she read she also ignored the gun shot that she heard.

* * *

Bixlow watched with his tongue sticking out as Freed ran around in circles with the bag to try and catch the falling bird without it hitting the ground. When he failed, Bixlow just laughed as she scurried back over.

As Freed complimented his fine shooting, three girls in the background gushed at how wonderful he was.

"Freed, I am going to marry the most beautiful girl here!" Bixlow announced as he put an elbow on top of Freed's head. He gave a creepy laugh.

"Of course you are sir!" Freed agreed without thought.

"And that lucky, lucky lady is, Levy. She is the most beautiful gal around!" Bixlow said as he twirled the gun around in his hands. The three girls behind him let out a courts of sobs as they heard his new plan. They wanted to marry him.

* * *

**(Cana: See there? Mira gave Bixlow the part instead of you. Aren't you lucky?**

**Laxus: Wait, she wanted me to be that idiot? And why is Freed acting like an idiot? On top of that, when did Bixlow start to like Levy?**

**Cana: If she really did, you wouldn't be here! Besides, Mira had to put them somewhere. I think it fits. He looks just like how he does when he is talking to you and about you. Also, Bixlow doesn't like Levy, she just happens to be the prettiest girl around. He already is a pervert, so it's not that surprising.**

**Laxus: Why was I even in the running for that character? And yeah I get your point on those two.**

**Snowleopard: Isn't it obvious? Your self centered, strong, and have a bad attitude about everything.**

**Laxus: *sparking* What did you say?**

**Snowleopard: *squeaking* Nothing, nothing at all. Let's get back to Levy's story!**

**Cana: *snickers*)**

* * *

"But sir, don't you think-"

Interrupting Freed, Bixlow said "I am the handsomest guy around, and so I deserve the most beautiful woman around. And that is Levy, right?"

"Of course sir. Bu-" Freed tried once again, but he was interrupted yet again. Ignoring the rest of what was said because Bixlow had decided to jump onto the roofs in order to stalk after Levy and ask her to marry him.

* * *

In a castle deep in the woods:

The man looked into the mirror with hate filled red eyes. To think that on his arrogance and his coldheartedness had caused this curse to come onto him and the inhabitants of the castle.

If only he could have opened his heart and let the old hag in that night many years ago. If he had done that, this would not have been an issue at all. With disgust in his eyes, Gajeel looked at his reflection.

The polished iron scales gleamed back at him mockingly. His sharpened teeth shone in a threatening manner. Even his eyes looked back with a sense of evil. They had always been red, but in this form they seemed to glow slightly in the dark.

Smashing the mirror with his iron clawed fist, he turned to the glowing red rose. It was also mocking him. He had passed his twenty first birthday a while ago, and the petrels had begun to fall.

It wouldn't be too long before the curse was permanent. Already three of the petrels had fallen to the table as it floated in the glass covering.

Gajeel looked away once again in disgust. Oh how he hated himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this one. I had a lot of fun with it. Or before I get corrected, Cana had a lot of fun with it. The only real change was made by Laxus.**

**Laxus: Hey, I just wanted to make sure I could put a dent in that mettle guys ego.**

**Snowleopard: Poor Gajeel... Anywho, as Cana laughs on the floor, I would like to ask for feedback. Do you like? Do you hate? Are Mira and the others gunna kill me when I'm done? Thank you!**


	6. Part 5 (The New World)

**A/N Hi again! I am so, so, so, so excited for this one! Mira set it up perfectly for us right?**

** Cana: Oh yes. Only, I don't think I should meddle much. I still value my life. **

**Laxus: *mumbling* At least she won't blame me for it.**

** Cana: Oh, silly Laxus. Of course I will tinker just a little bit. And if the demon asks, of course I will say it was your fault! **

**Snowleopard: have you noticed how much shipping there is? **

**Laxus: I'm pretty sure at was the point!**

**Snowleopard: Right! Oh, and I got my first review! **

**In answer to Wereguardian no, this not a Laxana, it is actually a Miraxus (Mira Laxus, but I didn't know how to pair it) **

**Time to get the next couple rolling!**

* * *

Part 6 (The New World)

Shō looked at the ship as he said good uh to his father, mother, and younger brother. He was finally going. He was to board a ship that was making its way to the new world. He looked over the edge as once he was on and sighted the best captain in history.

"Is that Captan Fernandes?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

"The one and only Jellal Fernandes." One of the older sea men said before calling out "Hey, Fernandes, are you coming on this voyage with us?"

With a smile lighting up his face and putting emphasis on the red tattoo that surrounded his eye. "Of course I will! I can't let you boys have all the fun, now can I?" He asked as his blue hair shifted in the wind.

To show off he took out the sword from his belt and slashed a rope so that he could ride up onto the ship on the back of a cannon that was being loaded onto the grand ship. A smirk played on his lips from the display.

The only person who didn't seem excited about the journey was this rich, pompous governor who was coming with them. But as long as they ignored his sour mood, the crew could care less.

Shō laughed as he watched his idol. It was really happening. He was leaving for the new world to go and dig for gold and make himself a rich man. It was amazing to the young boy.

* * *

On the seas they got suddenly caught in a storm. The men worked through the night, adjusting the sails as they had to and roping all of the loose cannons and other loose things to the deck.

In fact, Shō was in the proses of securing a cannon when the rope he was using snapped!

"I need help over here!" He called out to the rest of the crew. Unfortunately, everyone needed help in this weather.

Just as the cannon was about to go over with Shō along with it, another set of hands latched onto the cannon and together they pushed the heavy mettle object into place.

Looking to the man, it was none other than his hero, Jellal. They laughed and started to move to the next obstacle, but that was when Shō was thrown from the deck and into the frigid waters.

"Man overboard!" The look out cried.

Jellal wasted noise grabbing a rope and jumping in after Shō. Once he had caught the boy, he ordered his men to real them in. He was just glad that he hadn't wasted any time.

If he had been a little later, Shō would have been too far out of reach. Back on the ship, the men jeered and teased the two for getting sent into the ocean like that. Of course no one admired it, but none of them would have done what the captain had just done. They wouldn't risk their own necks for the life of a comrade.

"What is the meaning of this racket?" Governor Hades asked when he graced the deck to see why everyone was yelling.

"Young Shō here just was thrown overboard, but it is all good now." Jellal answered with his ever present smirk as he patted the young man on the back.

"I see," Hades said before flipping his cape and going back down to his quarters. None of the crew were impressed by him in the least at this point.

"Captain, what do you think that this new world will look like?" Shō asked as he looked dreamily at the stormy waves.

Jellal shrugged before saying "I've been to so many new world that I doubt it will be very different from one that I have already seen. As long as we handle whatever savages are there, we should be fine."

It was a simple answer, really, but Shō looked up at the captain with an awed look. He was still amazed by him.

* * *

In Rosemary Village:

Drums sounded and horns made of shell blew as the warriors came calmly down the river. After a long fought battle, they areas fe from an enemy tribe. The village people are elated to see loved ones return.

As the chief looks around, he can not help but notice that his daughter is not there. He chuckled to himself lightly. He couldn't help but think that his daughter was like the wind. She went where her heart told her too and didn't allow herself to stay on any one place for too long.

He then looked at one of the best warriors, Simon had been asking about Erza, his daughter, as of late, and he couldn't help but think that the match would make him happy.

* * *

On cliff over a waterfall:

Erza stood with her legs parted and eyes closed as she listed to the water under her crash into the river below and felt the wing swirl around her. Her long red hair flapped behind her like a flag.

It was so peaceful up here. It was a place where she could loose herself in the moment.

To her right hovered a green hummingbird, and to her left stood a pesky little raccoon that she called a friend. She laughed at the fact that those two never really seemed to be too far away from each other. An unlikely friendship. Or perhaps just an alliance.

"Erza! Erza, your father is back!" Millianna called from a canoe under the waterfall. "Come on down already!"

Erza's face smirked as she lockdown at her friend. With a light heart, she dived off the edge of the rock she was standing on and felt herself flying down into the water.

"Not like that!" Millianna yelled with wide eyes.

Erza was still smirking as she hit the water. Playing a game she did not surface right away, but stayed out of reach and out of view from her friend. Behind her, the raccoon, Miko, tried to do that as well.

That was when the poor creature realized that new a diving into WATER! Flapping his hands, get grabbed into the humming bird in an attempt to make it carry him in flight. But that was impossible for such a small bird.

They both splashed into the water.

After a minute of looking into the waters, Millanna started to become worried."Erza, this is not funny anymore! I am not coming in there after you! You now how much I hate the water!"

Using up her last bit of air, Erza tipped the canoe over and got into the air bubble under it with Millanna spitting mad. But one look at her friend, and the cat loving girl laughed.

"Why do you always do things like that to me?" Millianna asked the scarlet haired girl.

Erza gave her a gentle smile then before she said "Because the thrill of it is what drives me." it was a joke, but Millanna didn't really know if she should laugh at it or just ignore it.

The two girls worked together to flip the canoe over so that it was once again rowable. Erza took a few more laps around the area surrounding the waterfall just to let out some steam before she was ready to leave.

After everyone was in the canoe, that includes Miko and the hummingbird, they started to paddle off once again to the village to see her father.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped that you liked it. And if you didn't already know, the demon is not Mira, but Erza, and I do believe that she is going to kill me.**

** Laxus: Only after she murders us. *shivers* I might survive! but I don't really want to fight her anger. **

**Cana: You can always ask Mira to protect you. I know you love *hic* birds won't mind it. **

**Snowleopard: And on that note I bid you good night! (Morning, evening, afternoon, whatever)**

* * *

**Wait a ****minute... How the heck did Mira find all of these people? **

**Cana: *hic* Now that you mention it, I have no idea. **

**Snowleopard: She should do this for the rune knights. Do you know how much money she would get?**

**Laxus: Are you two done being impressed? I thought we were signing off. **

**Snowleopard: Ah, sorry! Bye everyone. Please let me know how I'm doing!**


	7. Part 6 (Kittens)

**A/N Hello! I own nothing! And I think that Mira got tired of looking for more than one story for each couple. In this one she is tackling twoish. **

**Cana: *hic* I thought that you were doing three couples. **

**Snowleopard: I don't think one counts, and I also don't think that one will work all that great.**

** Laxus: Thats why we are here to mess with the details. We have to make sure that Mira's plan works! **

**Cana: Of course. Your love life *hic* depends on it.**

** Snowleopard: Anyway, I got another review, or three, Yay! To answer, UnitedOsprey1991, I thought about all of that, but as you can see, we got a little tired of picking them out. This on is one of my favorite Disney movies, so I thought it would be perfect for more than one couple. Oh, and I was going to do Leo and Aries in The Lion King, but I decided it would be too many relationships to try and manage.**

**Cana: And to answer why Mira is in some of the stories, well, she couldn't help herself. She is definitely in two, but she might make another spence somewhere.**

**Snowleopard: ****Thank you, and please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Part 7 (Kitties)

The carriage lightly rolled through the cable stone streams being pulled by a light haired horse. In the drivers seat sat the butler, Edgar. And in the open air carriage sat the a steamed actress Porlyusica. With her were four cats.

Wendy, her first cat, and by far the eldest, with a beep blue fur coat, and then the three kittens that she had gotten from different places. A white one with a pink ribbon around her tail named Carla, a light blue one with a green bandana named Happy, and a black cat with a scar above his left eye named Panther Lily.

As Carla was being doted on by Porlyusica, Happy hopped onto the horse to ride on top of its head while Lily started jumping onto Edgar's face. This caused the women to giggle slightly at the absurdity.

"My, my, Carla. Aren't you looking beautiful!" Porlyusica told the white kitten with a smile as she picked it up.

Setting her down she turned to Wendy and lightly stroked her dark blue fur. "They grow up so fast." She mumbled.

Wendy simply looked up at the woman with adoring eyes. She idolized her in a way.

"Madam, we are here!" Edgar said as he brought Frufru, the horse, to a stop in front of a giant mansion.

"Thank you, Edgar," Porlyusica thanked him in a formal fashion as they started to go in.

As the cats came out, they congregated by the horse.

"Happy, what do you say to Ms. Frufru?" Wendy politely reminded him.

"Aye!" He exclaimed before turning to the light colored horse. "Thank you Ms. Frufru, for letting me ride on your back!" He thanked her when the three kittens stopped trying to play tag around her hooves.

Then as the three cats ran around in circles, Porlyusica turned to Edgar and said "Oh, my attorney, Makarov is on his way. You remember him, yes?"

"How could I forget him?" The butler asked in a way that seemed to illustrate his absolute dread of seeing that man again.

Just as the woman and the four cats walked up the stairs and into the sitting room, a loud car came squealing around the corner. Of corse with such a run down old car, sitting in the drivers seat was none other than Makarov. And as he drove he was singing some song incomprehensibly.

Parking the car and seeing Edgar, the old midget of a man seemed to get an evil glint in his eye. Poking fun at the butler was one of his favorite pastimes, or so it would seem. If anything the tightly buttoned butler was good for a laugh or two.

Coming inside, he placed his top hat on his walking stoic and swung it around before flinging it so it landed perfectly on Edgar's head as he hung up the attorney's coat. He then chuckled at the spectacle. The butler in a hat that seemed to have two horns and kingly bells.

"Once again sir, a bullseye." Edgar remarked, trying his best to keep his collected facade in place.

"I never miss!" Makarov proclaimed as he made an imbalanced start towards the stairs.

"Could we please take the elevator, sir?" Edgar asked out of desperation. He still remembered the last time they had taken the stairs. It had not been pretty.

"Elevators are for old people!" Makarov smiled evilly and even let out a cackle.

He was not going to let him get away from helping him up the stairs so easily. There was still so much fun to be had!

Repressing a groan, Edgar did as he was told. Almost instantaneously regretting it in the process.

* * *

In the sitting room:

"My dears, we must be very nice when Makarov comes in. For a human he is alright, and he is our oldest friend." Porlyusica murmured to her cats as she looking into her mirror.

Trinkets from her acting days lined the walls, but she really didn't care all that much about them.

Wendy simply looked adoringly at her owner as the kittens lounged around. Happy was clearly looking at Carla, who was trying to hide the blush, and Panther Lily had somehow found a kiwi that he started to munch on.

As Porlyusica put on a red feather boa, the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Edgar who looked like his clothes had taken a beating while he was running a mile. It was absolutely ridiculous.

"M-Mr. *huff* Makarov, *huff* here t-to, *huff* see you now." He managed to huff out the introduction.

Chuckling as he strolled in, Makarov went up to Porlyusica, grabbed what thought was her hand (actually the end of the feather boa) and kissed it lightly before saying "Ah, your beauty is ever raiding, and you still have the softest of hands!"

Happy took that as his cue, and when to the record player before putting on a tune. The woman simply laughed at Makarov's attempts at flattery. In the end it would get him nowhere, but at least she could laugh at him.

With his ears propped up all of a sudden, the attorney exclaimed "I remember this song! It was on your first real appearance. Back when you called yourself Grandine! We danced the night away we did!"

"That was a very long time ago. If you do not mind, instead of reminiscing over old times, I would much rather get down to business." She said curtly.

"Of course! Who would you like me to sue for ya?. He asked with a strangely happy smile on his face.

"No, no, no, I want you to write out my will!" Porlyusica scolded him lightly.

* * *

In Edgar's quarters:

At the word will coming up through the brass tube that acted as a caller if they needed assistance, Edgar stopped what he was doing and pressed his ear to the opening.

"As you know, I hate most humans and I do not have any living relatives anywhere whom I would claim. I want the best for my cats when I am gone. Of course I know that Edgar will look after them. He is quite responsible and loyal as you know." Porlyusica's voice echoed into the room.

Upon hearing that, Edgar was about to jump for joy. He knew that the former actress was very rich, and his inheritance would be quite substantial.

"Edgar!" Makarov's suddenly exclaimed. "You want to leave millions of dollars and assets to your butler?"

At the word millions Edgar had gotten dollar signs in his eyes. Yes, the fortune would be his if he had any say in the matter.

"No, no! Pay attention." Porlyusica snapped. "I want to give it all to my cats! And when they die, then Edgar can have it!"

"To your cats?" Makarov all but screamed in surprise yet again.

The rest of the conversation was lost as Edgar thought about all that he had heard. Cats!

The cats would inherit before he did! What did those cats even need with all of that money? It isn't as if they could spend it anywhere or anything!

Outraged, Edgar declared "I am not waiting for those cats to live their lives! It is either me or them, and I choose me! Those cats are just going to have to be gotten rid of! I will get me those millions!"

* * *

**A/N and that is the start of this one! All but one of the main fairy tail characters have been introduced. There are five others too, but they are less important. I hope that you liked this one.**

**And in order for those who want to know which Disney movies were chosen, they are in this order: Frozen, Tangled, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, and finally (my fav) The Aristocats! I hope that answers my other review. **

**Cana: I need another barrel after that one, or three. **

**Snowleopard: Why? **

**Cana: Mira made this one really hard to change!**

** Laxus: It wasn't that hard! You just happened to run out of booze half way through!**

** Snowleopard: thank you all for reading, now that the introductions are through I hope to make the chapter a little longer, and please let me know how I did!**


	8. Ch2 Pt1 (Coronation)

**A/N I know that I have been waiting for these characters to come back! Once again, blah, blah, blah, I own nothing. **

**Cana: Ah, now Mira wants us to change a bunch! **

**Laxus: Deal with it Cana, it wasn't that hard. **

**Cana: If you want me to stop complaining, buy me some booze!**

** Laxus: Fine! **

**Snowleopard: Enjoy! **

* * *

Ch2 Pt 1 (Coronation)

As the years passed, Gray and Lyon started getting more and more detached. It started with Lyon moving into his own room, and ended with him almost never coming back out.

Every day without fail, Gray would attempt to get into his brother's room and ask him to play again. And every day Lyon would just ignore him.

What Grey didn't know was that insider of that room, Lyon was struggling with his powers. When he started to have troubles with his magic coming out whenever he wasn't paying attention, Ur gave him gloves that helped to suppress it

The mantra that they came up with was "Conceal it, don't feel it!"

And just in case, they sealed off the castle doors and windows. They even reduced staff. They kept everything hidden.

And all this time, Lyon stayed as far away from Gray as he could. He couldn't bring himself to hurt his little brother again. Guilt and fear kept him from going out and playing with his younger brother.

So little Gray had been forced to find alternative ways of entertaining himself. He rode his bike around the halls, surfed the stairways, and even started having random conversations with the pictures and suits of armor that lined the walls. There was nothing better to do.

Soon, he didn't even try and coax Lyon out of the room he had exiled himself into. The only time that Gray ever saw him was at meals and a few other chance meetings, but Lyon wouldn't speak with him.

Then one day, Queen Ur went on a trip and bid her sons goodbye. It didn't take long for storms to take the oceans. Word was that Queen Ur had become one with the ocean.

After the funeral, Gray sat at one side of the door, somehow knowing that the on the other side Lyon was probably doing the same.

"Lyon, come out. It's just you and me now." Gray said just barely audibly. As he had expected, there'd was no answer from the other side of the door.

Why would that change now? Lyon sat in the room surrounded by frosted over walls and stagnant snowflakes in the air. His grief showed. At least, he thought that it was a comfort that Gray didn't see it, that he didn't know about the magic. Though to be honest with himself, he missed when he did know. It was easier that way.

"Whatever, stay in there as long as you want." Grau sighed before getting up and leaving. He had just about given up in his older brother.

* * *

Few years later:

It was time for Lyon's coronation. He was going to take Ur's place and was going to become the new King.

Gray was only excited because for the first time in a very long time, the gates would be open and he would be able to see someone other than his tutors. Human contact was something that he had been missing for a while.

When the doors and the windows opened, he could barely contain his excitement. It didn't matter that he had slept in that morning and forgotten what day it was, the only thing that mattered was going outside of the gate for the first time in years. Or at least the first time since he had come back from the funeral.

Walking out with his hands in his pockets, the raven haired boy with the white stripe walked the streets without getting too much attention. It was just about looking around and getting fresh air. Gray was glad of it after so long in the castle.

As he was wandering, Lyon was getting ready for his coronation. Gloves, the mantra, calming himself. Attempting to tell himself that it was all going to be alright. That no one would find out.

But when he touched the props, the scepter and the orb, they would frost over. And that did not help himself in calming himself for the occasion. If anything, it was starting to cause him to panic slightly.

With a sigh he once again adorned his gloves and walked away for the moment. He promised to make it different in the real run through.

As Gray walked through the streets, half distracted, he suddenly felt as if he was struck by a brick wall and went sprawling onto the empty cobblestone path.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" A feminine voice asked in concern.

When Gray finally looked up he couldn't find words. She looked, well, she looked so much like Ur had. Only her hair was longer and he supposed that her face and eyes were very different as well. Maybe she only reminded him of her.

The woman dismounted from her horse, which happened to be what had hit Gray, and walked towards him.

That seemed to wake him up as he answered "Yeah, I'm fine."

Helping him up, the woman said "I'm Princess Ultear from the Southern Isles, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Prince Gray from, well, from here!" He answered stupidly, not noticing that he was starting at her.

"Prince, oh, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to hit you with my horse!" She apologized as her eyes widened slightly.

"You know, it's fine! I barely felt it!" Gray once again said like an idiot.

"Um, but if I may ask..." She started.

"Yes, anything!" He rushed out before he thought the possibilities through.

"Um, what happened to your shirt?" Ultear asked with a blush and a small smile. She was attempting not to laugh, and was finding it rather hard.

Gray looking in horror down at his body and found that he in fact had lost his shirt somewhere along the way. "Ah, when did at happen, again?" He gasped before he started to retrace his steps.

Thankfully it wasn't that far away. Once he did find it, he remembered that he had to get back for the coronation!

* * *

Lyon walked into the room with Gray by his side a few minutes later. He was ready and gave an air of confidence as he walked through the isles of dignitaries who had come to bare witness.

As he walked up he was reminded to take off his gloves as he picked the props up once again and faved the people assembled. He could feel the ice wanting to come out, but he wouldn't let it. He forced himself to stand strong for the few moments it took for the man to call him the new king, then he rushed to put down the orb and scepter and replace them with his gloves.

A fine layer of frost had accumulated where his hands had touched the mettle objects. There were cheers that went through the crowd before he started his walk out, followed by his younger brother.

That was right about when the party started. Right when they got back the dance floor was full and Gray finally found himself standing next to Lyon with an opportunity to talk with his brother.

"Hey, what's up?. Lyon asked.

It took Gray a minute to realize that his older brother was actually speaking to him and not to a guest. "Nothing much. It's nice to have the gates open for once." He covered his shock with a shrug.

"Yeah, it is a change of pace." Lyon answered.

Then it was back to silence. And it was not the comfortable kind. It was the type that Gray would have done anything to avoid or end.

Finally they were introduced to one of the major trade representatives. He was from Weasel-town, pronounced Weslton.

Once he was out of hearing range, Gray turned do to Lyon and whispered "He looked just like a weasel, didn't he?"

They both then started to chuckle. The attempts of hiding it just caused then to snicker more.

"It's been a while since we've laughed like that." Gray noted after they had composed themselves.

Smirking Lyon said "Yeah, maybe too long."

"We should do this more often. It would be like the old days. We used to be so close." Gray added dreamily.

That was when Lyon's face turned from thoughtful to almost somber. He looked away as if remember something bad. What, Gray had no idea. But then he said "But it can't be like how it was before."

"Why not?"

"Because it just can't!. Lyon actually snapped at him. And he still wouldn't look his younger brother in the eye.

Not wanting to cause further argument, Gray started to storm off into the crowd of people who were configured around the dance floor. He needed his space.

When he started to walk and got closer to the doors, s figure suddenly seemed to trip in front of him. Acting on instinct, he gabbed the hand of the falling person before pulling them to him.

To his absolute shock, he found that he was looking into the eyes of Ultear.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked her sincerely.

Still berating deeply she said "Yes, thank you. It seems as if I am the one falling now.. She then let out a deep laugh.

Noticing that they were really close, Gray blushed before removing his hand from her waist. He hadn't known when he had put it there.

Looking at her face, it was clear that she was also blushing.

"Could you take me on a tour through the gardens? I saw hem earlier and thought they were stunning, but I wasn't able to walk through them." Ultear asked with a small smile and a cute blush.

"O-of course." Gray stuttered before he began to lead her out. His argument with Lyon virtually forgotten.

* * *

A/N aww, poor Gray.

Cana: It had to happen somehow. Besides, if they were all buddy buddy the entire story, those two would try and kill us.

Laxus: So? It's not like they would be able to do anything. I ain't scared of those two popsicles.

Snowleopard: thank you for reading, and please let me know what you all thought!


	9. Ch2 Pt2 (Captured?)

**A/N: Hi! I own nothing again! And a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed, faved, and followed! It helped me come up with the creativity I needed in order to write this today! **

**Laxus: I like this chapter. Salamander will look like an idiot. **

**Cana: You forget that he always looks like an idiot! **

**Snowleopard: This should be fun either way! And Cana, that wasn't nice, however true it may be. **

* * *

Ch2 Pt2 (Captured?)

After Plue was out of sight, Lucy rushed through the shutters and onto the balcony before Minerva could call out for her to came again. Once out there, she took her long, very long, hair and hooked it over the hook before lowering it down for Minerva to grab on. Then she managed to pull her mother up using her hair.

Somehow, probably because of the hook, Lucy didn't even feel the pull on her scalp. It was probably also because he had to do this multiple times in one day.

"Oh, Lucy dear, I am amazed that you do that time after time without fail!" Minerva doted to her adopted daughter.

"It's nothing, really!" Lucy insisted once she had regained her breath.

"Then why does it take so long?" Minerva scolded in a sickly sweet voice.

Lucy felt a little dejected at those words. Here she was starting to be helpful, and mother still had to complain about something. Well, at least it wasn't like Lucy wasn't already used to it. If anything, she might have been surprised if it hadn't happened.

With a sigh, Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but the moment she was about to say something, Minerva launched into her own ramblings.

"Oh, my dear, you wouldn't believe the trouble I had. I mean people these days are just so mean and skeptical. So,entires I envy you and your ability to stay in this tower away from all of them!" She continued to talk, but Lucy was also attempting to find a pause so that she could ask what she needed.

"Look..." She tried again and failed.

"I was wondering..." Again, no dice.

"Tomorrow..." And nada. Nothing was working.

Minerva then positioned them in front of a mirror. "Look at that. I see a strong young woman who can take anything that life throws at her!. She admired the reflection. As Lucy began to puff up at the statement, she then said "Oh, and look you're here too."

Lucy looked down. Yeah, that kind of hurt her ego a bit. But she renewed her efforts, pointlessly, to try and say what she wanted. Not that it worked.

"Lucy, my flower, I am so tired and worn from the trip. Do you think that you could sing for me?" Minerva put an end to yet another attempt to make the request.

Lucy sighed, but at the same she smiled softly. Maybe if she rushed through the song, her mother would have more patients to listen to her request. On that thought, Lucy ushered Minerva to the stool she usually occupied, and handed her the brush. She ignored the slight protests as she did.

Lucy couldn't help but think that she had been doing this every time that Minerva had come home from a 'journey' and was tired. Ever since she could remember, she would sit by the fire and sing as her mother brushed through her hair. And as Lucy would sing, her hair would glow. When it was over, most of the signs of aging would leave Minerva.

Ignoring the complaints and sounds of protest, Lucy went through the incantation as fast as she could. When she had finished the song there was a golden light that, in a poof, took away the wrinkles on Minerva's face and the gray in her black hair.

"So, I have something great to tell you!" Lucy announced. "Tomorrow is my birthday!"

Minerva seemed to scoff for some reason. "No, I clearly remember that your birthday was last year!" Lucy attempted a nervous laugh.

"Funny thing about birthdays; they happen every year. It's kind of an annual thing." At the end, Lucy seemed to be mostly musing these thoughts to her self.

Minerva let out an exasperated sigh about mumbling even thought that seemed to be what she was doing now.

Lucy continued, "So I was hoping that you would take me to see the glowing lights!" She announced as she turned Minerva's attention to the painting she had made early that day while she was bored and waiting.

"Oh, you mean the stars!" Minerva started in a slightly final tone.

"No, they aren't stars! I have charted the stars," Lucy walked over to another painting to prove her point, "they are consistently in the sky. But these, they only come once a year on my birthday! And I just-"

"Lucy! No. They are just stars and I will not have you leaving this tower!" Minerva suddenly snapped Lucy claimed, deflated to the ground. It wasn't like there was any way of convincing Minerva a after she put her foot down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, Minerva placed her hand on her temple and muttered "Great, now I'm the bad guy!"

Lucy just ignored it as she took another longing look out of the window. Plue was shaking even more in the closet, saddened by the answer Minerva had given Lucy. It didn't look as if the poor girl would be leaving anytime soon.

Minerva walked to Lucy then, and this time she was ready. "Lucy, my flower, you do remember what I warned you about in the outside world right."

Lucy just nodded.

"There are criminals, and ruffians, murderers, and cannibals. Not to mention that there are monsters and giant bugs. Poison ivy, and a lot of other poisonous plants. If you go out there, you would only get hurt. Trust me. I know best!" Minerva said in a semi gentle fashion.

Lucy looked down still. It was not what she wanted to hear at all.

Seeing that it needed more persuasion, she continued "And my dear. Look at the way you are dressed. It is so sloppy and unkept. Why the world would rip you about. Mother knows best dear, and that is final. I will be right back, and you will stay in the tower."

Lucy just nodded as she hoisted her mother back down to the ground from her window using her extraordinarily long hair. Then she turned to Plue with a slightly depressed look on her face.

* * *

In the forest:

Natsu was running for his life along with the vanishing brothers. They had the palace guard hot on their tails, and the worse one just happened to be the horse that went by the name Sagittarius! He was relentless.

As they ran, he suddenly spotted a tree with the wanted posters. Where as the vanishing brother had great sketches of their face, he couldn't help but look at his own and wince. The nose! They always got the nose wrong. He was the Salamander! How could they get such an important detail all wrong every single time?

When a volley of arrows came their way, Natsu resumed his running at an even fast pace. The brothers, even through they were proud of being physically fit, had a hard time keeping up with his pace.

After coming to the bottom of a slight cliff, Natsu had taken the opportunity to take the crown for himself and leave the brothers at the bottom. More money for him. And as long as the guard found them and took them away, it would matter for long that they would kill him for it later.

Running, Sagittarius and his rider were catching up. Somehow, Natsu was able to get rid of the rider, but the chestnut horse was still after him.

It only got worse when they reached a cliff and the satchel with the crown got flung onto a tree that was handing horizontally over the cliff. Of course, both the horse and Natsu rushed forward for the bag.

Natsu got there first, and was bragging to the horse as the tree snapped and they found themselves falling. When Sagittarius landed, he immediately put his nose to the ground and began to look for the thief.

Natsu hid until the horse was too far away to hear him. Then he sighed in relief as he attempted to lean on the side of a rock face. Only there was no rock, and he fell through!

Curious, Natsu followed the tunnel in the rock. It lead him to a beautiful clearing, complete with a flowering field and a waterfall. In the middle stood a tall tower.

Not wasting any more of his time, Natsu took out two arrows and began to climb the tower after seeing no visible door to enter by.

After he successfully climbed the thing, and shut the window, he looked down at his satchel and muttered "Alone at last!"

BANG!

Natsu collapsed to show Lucy behind him. She had just swung a frying pan not his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

** A/N: Go Lucy! You got an knock Natsu out when he climbs in through the window! And I am sorry that I kind rushed through the running sequence. I hit on all of the important stuff! **

**Cana: Too bad she doesn't do it in real life.**

** Laxus: I'd not know, I mean I have heard both him and Gray complaining about her kicks.**

** Snowleopard: Anyway, thank you all for reading. In this one, Sagittarius is a real horse. A chestnut horse to be exact. I thought it would make more sense that way later on. Once again, thank you to all the reviews, favs, and follows. Please tell me how I'm doing!**


	10. Ch2 Pt3 (Fairy Godmother)

**A/N: Hello again. I know, I know, this chap will probably be very fun to write, if only because of the love and care that Cana put into making it that way!**

** Cana: yep, I know, I am a genius. *starts guzzling the new barrel of booze that Laxus just got her for fear of hearing her complain***

** Laxus: Drink slower! Do you know how large my tab would be if you drank all of it? **

**Cana: You can just deal with it! **

**Snowleopard: Oh, I should probably mention that I like both Lisanna and Mira. They are simply playing the roles that have been given to them. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. And please don't forget to let me know how I am doing!**

* * *

Ch2 Pt3 (Fairy Godmother)

Elfman sighed as he looked to the invitation that had just come in with the mail. It was his job to sorry and bring it to the the three woman that were probably still in the sitting room mourning over the loss of Mirajane's dress. It wouldn't surprise him.

Fearing the worse was still yet to come, he braved the room no man should ever have to enter, and brought the letters in with him.

Once he handed over the stack to his stepmother, it took her no time at all to find the royal invitation that he had spotted just moments before. In excitement, she ripped open the red wax seal and started to read face slightly dropped at exactly what it was asking her to do do though.

"It says that we are all to go to the palace tonight! There will be a royal ball. It is said that the princes is looking for a man who will suit her needs as a husband! They want all eligible men to come to this party!" She announced with excitement.

"Wait! Does that meant that the oaf over there has to go too?" Mirajane asked with a pointed look at her stepbrother. She still had not forgotten the cruel demise of her dress just moments earlier.

"Why does he have to go?" Lisanna whined behind her.

The stepmother simply cleared her throat. That got their attention right away. After all, both of the girls knew that mama was once of the most devious people around. If she could find a way around this, she would do it!

"Well it says all eligible bachelors. But seeing as he doesn't even have anything decent to wear, I will simply deny the fact that he is eligible." She smirked at her stepson before adding "Now come along girls, we best look our finest if we are to be presentable at this ball!"

Elfman watched in defeat as the rest of his family moved to go to the ball, leaving him to the quiet darkness within the house. It wasn't as if he wanted to go to the ball. After all, he was a man who didn't need to bother himself with petty, girly things like that.

As he sulked, he barely noticed that there was a bright light that now had replaced the sun.

* * *

**(Cana: Laxus, *hic* Mira didn't give us a person for this part! **

**Laxus: Then do something about it!**

** Cana: Fine, but if it back fires, I am blaming it on her! *hic* She should have thought this far ahead!**

** Laxus: No, you will make it work! **

**Cana: Here goes nothing. *Clears throat*) **

* * *

"Elfman! Oi, you there!" A female voice came from the light that was now above the white haired mans head.

"Who is it?" Elfman asked as he finally noticed the light. He added "If you are a man, you will answer!"

"I ain't a man! Anyway, I am here as your *hic* fairy godmother!" The voice said.

Elfman had a bad feeling about this. The person who just called herself his fairy godmother seemed to be slightly slurring her words. He doubted whether or not it was smart to converse with a drunken fairy godmother.

"What are you here for?" He demeaned, hoping that it was just some routine check up or some gong along those lines.

"What do you think? As a man, you are responsible for going to this ball and dancing with that princess! Or I should say that I am here to grant you a Wish!" The fairy godmothers voice snapped at him as if it was irritated.

When Elfman didn't answer, the light huffed "So tell me what you wish for, and no you really don't have a choice on what that is."

Elfman looked around his small beat up room before he simply shrugged his shoulders some. As a man he knew that sometimes the intentions of women were hard to decipher and understand.

"Why are you all so *hic* dense?" The voice asked before saying "I am here to get you ready to go to that ball so that you can meet a princes, and all you do is shrug. Come on! Your not even gunna say anything? You aren't going to confess that it has been your life ling dream to dance with the princess?" Then in a mumble it said "And I thought Natsu was bad."

"So what must I do?" Elfman asked, still very, very confused as to why this voice wanted to send him to a ball his family had prevented him from going to.

With a slight huff the voice said "Nothing I suppose! Just come out side by the front gate and I will make everything wonderful! *hic*"

Still slightly unsure, Elfman did make his way to the front gate. The light that had disappeared after she had said that, seemed to have been waiting for him.

"Now, transportation!" The light said. In a flash, one of the pumpkins in the small garden that stood not too far away rolled over to the light. Then as sparkles surnamed it, it became bigger and bigger until it was a carriage!

"Horses!" The voice muttered as two mice came out and in a shower of silver sparkles were turned into silver haired horses.

"Of course you need a driver!" The mouse that had caused the huge interruption that morning came out of the house and was almost instantly turned into a human that too its place in the drivers seat behind the horses.

Elfman stood there staring in awe. Never before had he seen such magic, and he doubted that he would ever see such wonder again.

"I think that it is now time for you to go and meet this princes!" The glowing light cooed.

Elfman nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. He didn't know if he should remind his fairy godmother nor not about the reasons why his stepmother had told his he was to stay at home instead of going to the ball. He didn't know if she would find it important.

"What are you waiting for?" The light asked in a snap.

Gulping and looking nervously towards the ground, Elfman picked up the courage like a man would and said "I am afraid that I am not dressed for the occasion."

"Ah, yes, *hic* it seems that I have forgotten!" The voice chirped.

Elfman wasn't sure if he liked that chirp as the light began to surround him. He was only convinced that he didn't like it at all when the light cleared to show his new outfit.

There, standing in front of the gates of his house, stood Elfman, in a baby pink ball gown complete with a pink ribbon twisted through his hair.

"Hey! This is not manly a t all!" He shouted, appealed by the vet nature of what he was wearing. And he thought that things could not get worse.

As if on answer to that thought, a dotter ball of light seemed to appear by the first one.

"Cana, if you cannot take this seriously, I will be forced to take over!" It said with a growl.

The other light seemed to scoff at that and answered "What? I was only doing my job Laxus!" Her words seemed innocent enough to Elfman, and that was scary!

"Look closer at what you just put him in!" The newest voice sighed.

"I don't see what it wrong with it! Besides, everything is just a big blur to me right now!" The first one slurred.

Elfman couldn't help but wonder why this had to be happening to him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve being put into a dress. It was just not man!

The new ball of light seemed to loose patients then, because he boomed "You will fix this now! And how many barrels have you had since the start of this?"

"Fine. Fine." The light said. As it surrounded me in sparkles again I could hear it say to the other one "I have had fourteen so far, and I'm not even tipsy, so just give it a rest, will ya?"

This time, Elfman was wowed and relieved to see that he emerged from the sparkles in a suit! Now he looked the part of a man going to a ball.

"Now you have to get going!" The female light said happily.

"But you must remember," the male voice warned, "at the stroke of midnight, all of this comes undone. You have until then to go to the ball and have fun."

"Don't forget to dance with the princess!" Lectured the first ball of light before both disappeared and Elfman was left to get into the carriage that had been made from a simple pumping. And one where the steads that pulled had until just recently been mice that rimed his house.

What a strange night.

* * *

** A/N: I hope that you got a kick out of that. I know I did.**

** Laxus: So did Cana. She would be here talking and bragging on how well she messed with Elfman, of not for the face that she too busy laughing on t he floor right now. **

**Snowleopard: Please review and tell me how I am doing!**


	11. Ch2 Pt4 (Choices)

**A/N: Welcome, welcome. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. And I know that I don't own Fairy a Tail because of I did, someone would have probably died by now from inside team Natsu. I admit that at least one person dies in any story I come up with that is not a fanfic. **

**Cana: That's depressing. Why couldn't you say it would just be full of flowers and couples that got along?**

** Snowleopard: Because, that would be no fun! **

**Laxus: would you just get on with this?**

** Snowleopard: Right! Please enjoy and tell me how I am doing! **

* * *

Ch2 Pt4 (Choices)

Bixlow jumped down from the roof of the last house in order to land face to face with the prettiest girl around; Levy. His huge grin was only obscured by the disgustingly long tongue that he had sticking out of his mouth.

Levy attempted to simply walk around him, but when that proved impossible she vaguely listened to the nonsense that started to spew from his mouth.

"Levy, why most you spend all your time reading? Woman shouldn't read, then they start to get ideas!" The brute attempted at conversation.

The chorus coming from his three woman entourage suddenly spoke up.

"Bixlow! He is so handsome!"

"So smart!"

"So strong."

Levy ignored the three and remarked to him "Why, Bixlow, I didn't realize you were so primeval!"

It was meant as a insult, but the oaf laughed it off and thanked her for the compliment as he took her book and managed to throw it into a puddle of mud not too far away.

Now levy was fuming, but she hit the anger behind a smile. She even made a point of not listening to anything that he had to say. She simply tried to get back at her book. The one that she was reading previously to her intelligence being insulted.

Once she got the book, she was about to just stalk off to her house. But then she heard something coming from Freed that made her turn around and caused her eyes to light with anger.

"What did you say about my father?" She snapped at the green haired man.

"Just that he needs all the help he can get!" He answered with a flick of his hand.

Bixlow agreed and they both started laughing. This only angered Levy more. How dare they do that!

"My father is a genius! He is an inventor after all. You shouldn't be saying bad things about a man as smart as him!" She reprimanded them with her harsh tone. She was thoroughly enraged by their behavior.

Seeing this, Bixlow cuffed Freed on the back of his head and said "Stop talking about her father, she doesn't like it!"Of corse, there was no seriousness in his tone.

As if on cue, there was a bang coming from Levy's house, and puffs of smoke came from that direction.

Ignoring the new round of laughter that Bixlow and Freed admitted, Levy began her run towards her house. One there, she opened the door to the cellar and rushed into her fathers laboratory.

It was the place where most of her fathers intentions came to life. Finding her father fine, with the exception of the soot and dirt that covered him from head to toe.

"A few more tinkering, and maybe this will work." He mumbled as he went back under the machine he was currently inventing.

Knowing that he was fine, Levy started to think back to what the towns people always thought of her.

Without really meaning to, she said "Papa, am I strange?"

The inventor scoffed "Strange? My daughter? No."

Levy couldn't help but smile at him a little.

He made a few more adjustments, and then started jumping up and down. In amazement, Levy started to clap her hands and hug her father.

"It works! It works! I can't believe it!" She cried along with her fathers.

In front of them, the combinations of gears and tools was now citing wood to the right measurements before flicking it over to the steadily growing pile of fire wood.

In what seemed like a few minutes, Levy watched as her father packed up, mounted the horse Philip and started off towards the fair to show off his invention.

With a sigh, the short blue haired girl walked over to the house and started to read once again. She didn't realize that her father and his busted sense of direction was leading him and Philip down the wrong path and into danger.

* * *

After a few hours of blissful silence, a knock on the door caused me to inwardly groan.

Looking through the device that my father made so that we could see who was on the other side of the door, once I saw, I groaned again. It was Bixlow. Forcing a smile I opened the door.

"Levy!" He called as he barged in to the house mostly uninvited.

Oh how Levy would have loved to just stick her nose in a book and pretend that he didn't exist. Especially as he started talking about how the perfect wife for him would tend to his aching feet when he got home from a long hunting trip.

Levy did scrunch up my nose when he took his boots off and she found out just how stinky his feet were. Did he know what personal hygiene is? She found out soon after that he also had no sense of personal space either.

While he kept hinting about wife's and marriage, he had pinned Levy to the door.

The good news was that she had made sure it was the door. As he asked her to marry him and started to inch forward to her face to kiss her, Levy grabbed the doorknob and watched with amusement as he fell out of her house and into a mud puddle. She quickly garbed his boots and threw them towards him too.

At least then the stench would leave with him.

* * *

In the woods:

Philip knew that he had been pulled he wrong way! The horse started to panic as yellow and red gleaming eyes found the two mammals.

The wolves advanced on them, Philip reared, sending the old man flying into the snow before he ran, the wolves snapping at the horses hooves. Levy's father was left stranded in the cold snow.

Not knowing what else to do, he relied on his nonexistent sense of direction and began to walk. He had just about reached his limit when a pair of black iron gates came into view in front of him.

The gates hid a shadowy castle that most would have run from. However, as illustrated in the past, this man needed a survivors instinct beaten into him. Or at least a sense of self-preservation.

Pushing his way into the castle, the man found him in a place with no light.

"Come on Droy, we have to help him. Look, he is shivering!" A voice said from the shadows that were cast by a single lit candlestick.

"No, no, no, no! The master would not be happy!" Another bodiless voice suddenly snapped at the first.

"Who's there?" The man asked as he garbed the candle from its place by the miniature grandfather clock.

"Up here!" The first voice there was a tapping on the old mans head.

Looking up, the man was surprised to see that it was the candlestick itself that was talking to him. And it didn't take too long to realize that the second voice was coming from the clock. Especially since it kept huffing and making rude comments at the candle stick.

The fact the it could talk made the inventor interested in the little clock. He opened it up and played around with the gears inside, trying to figure out what made the clock appear to come to life.

All he got were sore fingers as the clock slammed its cover shut and started huffing at the candlestick again.

"Jet! This is your fault! You just had to go and talk to the first person who came in here!" The clock yelled at the thin candlestick.

"Look at the man. Dray, he is shivering from the cold. We must help him. At least let him sit by the fire!" The golden candlestick sighed as he led the inventor towards a chair and lit the fire place.

Meanwhile, Droy, the clock, started mumbling protests "No, not the fire...not the masters chair... Do you know what he will do to us when he finds out?"

As if on cue, a sound came from the the door way. If was in between a growl and a laughed. "Gihehe" and it sent shivers down the poor mans spine. "Have you come to see the beast?" The voice asked.

He could see the glowing read eyes and what seemed to be an angry black mane of hair.

"No, please. I was just lost in the woods. I needed a place out of the snow. Please, I am so sorry. I will go if you want!" He stammered excuses one after another.

Jet, the candlestick, also tried to help him as Droy was only just mocking them all with how he had known this would somehow happen to them. The master never was on a good mood.

Before he could say anything else, the beast roared "You want a place to stay? I'll give you a place to stay!"

As he stepped into the light of the fire, the metal scales gleamed in the red-orange light. Before anything else could be said, The best had grabbed the man and stalked to the tower before throwing him into the dungeon.

His temper had flared out of control, and he was so angry that he couldn't calm himself enough to realize how wrong he was to have thrown someone in the dungeons for just trying to get out of the cold.

* * *

At Levy's House:

Levy was out doing her rounds when she saw the frightened horse that came from the woods. After she saw how frightened the horse was, the next thing she saw was that her father was nowhere in sight.

With a rash, split second decision, she rushed to the horse, unhooked the sled that held her fathers new invention, and mounted the calmed horse.

Without looking back to see if she could get help, Levy pointed the horse to the forest and urged it to lead her to her father.

* * *

**A/N hey, I found wifi!**

** Canna: Why the hell did it take you so long?**

** Snowleopard: I got caught up... Reading,... **

**Laxus: You know that really isn't a good excuse.**

** Snowleopard: I'm sorry, alright? And I really don't know how Jet and Droy would act without Levy, so I decided it wouldn't matter much if they were ocish.**

** Canna: Fine! **

**Snowleopard: Please let me know how I did!**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Snowleopard: I know, I suck.

Laxus/Cana: You think?

Snowleopard: Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. I wanted to inform my readers that I have not given up on my stories. Graduation is soon, and so I have been swamped with work. Unfortunately I started my stories right at spring break when I had a ton of time on my hands and jumped right in with two stories. Then school came back and I was swamped. Silly little me...

Cana: You should have thought of that before you decided to make two stories at one.

Snowleopard: I know... I also wanted to say that as soon as May is over I should be back to posting regularly.

Another little thing is that I now have to figure out how to do this from a different device. The I-Pad I have been updating from was school issued and so I have to turn it in either this or next week. Hopefully my nook will act the same way.

Laxus: In other words she is too lazy to turn on her laptop every time she wants to post a chapter or work on one.

Snowleoprd: Hey! That wasn't very nice.

Laxus: Tch

Cana: Well it is true.

Snowleard: That's not the point! Anyway...Hoping to get this story update as soon as possible, thank you for your patients. I sincerely hope that I might be able to get at least one update this week for your enjoyment.

Thank you to all that have read, faved, and followed my stories.

snowleopard314


	13. Ch 2 Pt 5 (Something's Coming)

**Snowleopard: I wish to apologize for taking so long and to thank all of you for waiting so patiently. I graduate in less than a week, and then I am mostly free for the summer. And I think that Laxus will agree on why I wasn't able to post sooner. It really wasn't all my fault…..**

**Laxus: Really, and why would I forgive you for slacking off?**

**Snowleopard: It was because of my grandparent….. they kept forcing me to go everywhere with them and making me do this and that. I couldn't even get onto my I-pad (which is gone now btw) much less my lap top.**

**Laxus:….. I kind of understand. No one believes me when I tell them what Jiji puts me through.**

**Cana: Well you should quit your whining ad just move on with the story!**

**Snowleopard: Right! So here it is. Please review and tell me how I am doing, and please forgive me for al of the mistakes in the previous chapters….I hope they were not that annoying. I will be doing much better from now on. And remember, I own nothing! Enjoy.**

* * *

Ch 2 Pt 5 (Something's Coming)

The canoe came to a stop at the village and Erza hopped out, allowing the canoe to come to rest at the bank of the river on its own. She looked back at her two animal companions as they half blended themselves into the surroundings and half blatantly followed her as she began to search for her father. It didn't take long to find him once they made it into the village, seeing as he was standing right outside their hut waiting for her.

"Father, I heard you wished to speak with me." She said with a confident voice. But she made sure that she kept it soft for her father.

The man smiled at her before reaching out to tuck a strand of her scarlet hair behind her ear. "Yes I did, but perhaps we should take a walk and speak." He suggested as he began to walk towards the edge of the village.

Looking back, Erza smiled as Miko was playing with the feathered head dress her father often wore to formal meetings. There would probably be one tonight thinking about it, now that everyone was back.

"It has been far too long since we have talked like this, Erza." Her father said as he took a deep breath. HIS smile was still evident on his face, making her a little bit more comfortable.

"If I may ask, what exactly are we talking about?" Erza asked with a measure of politeness in her tone.

Her father simply gazed at her with a loving gleam in his eyes. It looked to the world like he was truly proud of his grown up daughter. "You know, you look just like her. Your mother."

That caught Erza's attention. It wasn't often that he spoke of her mother, and when he did it turned out to be a great opportunity to learn more about her. Erza could not remember her that well at all.

"She was just as free spirited as you were. I remember when we were married she thought I was just a headstrong warrior. But I proved her wrong in the end. I showed that I was just as smart and caring as I was strong. I really miss her at times." He continued without looking at the scarlet haired girl.

Erza knew what this was about now, and she could not help but cringe at the direction she knew he was going to take this conversation. She had had hopes that this would not happen so soon. But Millianna had been right, again. Come to think of it, the girl with cat like ears was right about a lot of things.

"Simon has expressed his interest in marrying you. I gave him my blessing. I feel as if he would make you a good husband as well as a good leader when the time comes for me to step down. I feel as if he could make you happy." He finished.

Erza let her hair shield her eyes from view. Though she loved her father, she hated it when he made decisions like this about her, no, for her. It was clear that she should say no.

As if sensing the conflict within her, her father said "It is like the river that flows to our village. Calm and constant. It will always be there and support the village's needs. Just think it over for me."

He then left her to continue to think over what he had said.

Now that she was alone, Erza let herself run to the docked canoe. She just wanted to run at this point. She wanted to speak with someone who understood that she did not want to be stuck with someone as serious as that. She wanted to be free of all of this.

Choosing the path with the rapids in the river, just to prove a point, she paddled the canoe to where she wanted to, noticing that the raccoon and hummingbird had hopping into the wooden contraption with her.

Finally she came across a place where everything was shaded by a large willow. With respect showing in every move she made, Erza made her way to the large, old tree.

"Good afternoon, child." It said in a deep voice.

"Grandfather Rob," she greeted the tree in turn as a face came out of it.

It scrunched up its eye brows at her as it gazed upon her and asked "What troubles you today, child."

Erza gave a low laugh. It was almost funny that a tree knew her better than her father. "My father wants me to marry Simon. He is the serious warrior that I have talked about." She confessed.

The old tree laughed. "A serious man for the willful Erza? I think not! But what do you feel, child?" He asked.

"I feel as if there has to be something more. I feel as if something I coming! I had a dream of an arrow spinning ad spinning. Though I do not know why it was doing that." She told Grandfather Rob.

"I see it too you know. There are strange clouds on the horizon. Mark my words young one, something new is coming. Listen with and to your heart. It is the one thing that will not lead you astray." The willow gave her one last piece of advice before it one again became a normal willow again.

Smiling to herself, Erza made her way out of the swamp she was in and decided that she should get a look at the horizon. One never knew what was to come.

* * *

As Jellal looked out over the ocean and saw the land they were sailing to. He was pleased to see the green of the trees and the brown of the sand. It looked to be an interesting new world to say the very least.

Shō looked out with his mentor and was in awe of the sight that greeted him. He had been worried that it was going to b a hostile looking place, but seeing this made him think of how lucky he was that he had been able to come on this trip. His boyish gaping did not go unnoticed by his hero. Jellal laughed at the expression, remembering his own reaction the first time he had caught sight of an unknown land. He bet it was the same exact expression.

"Don't worry, it will look even better when we get on the land." Jellal told the young crewman.

Shō simply nodded his head. He didn't know what else he could do. The sight of the new place had taken his ability to speak for the time being and he couldn't help but stand there in awe. Not that any of the other blamed him. IN fact, they seemed to think it was nostalgic to see the new guy act like this. It reminded them of when they were as green as he was.

Hopping off of the ship so that he could help tie it to the place where Governor Hades decided they would dock, he took his rifle and began to look around. There were always some form of native people around, and he wanted to be somewhat prepared in case they were hostile towards new people and things.

As something seemed to make a nose behind him, the blue haired man spinned around with the rifle pointed. It was always good to be prepared in situations like this. He didn't want some random animal to attack him any more than some savage person.

When it turned out to be nothing more than a raccoon, he laughed at himself a little. He didn't know that a little further inside of the bush sat Erza as she watched this new person look around her home.

Instead of shooing away the rodent, he offered Miko a biscuit, laughing slightly as it took it quickly from his fingers, not fully trusting the new human. Of course the gluttonous raccoon ate it in a matter of seconds. But Erza hardly noticed that, she was too busy looking at the man with the strange tattoo.

Deep within her heat she felt as I she should know him somehow. She felt as if there was something she was missing about all of this. She felt a mixture of warmth and uncertainty towards this newcomer who she could have sworn she had never seen before.

Dismissing the feeling for the time being, she watched again as he seemed to make it further onto the land. She was slightly fascinated by the ship that seemed to have carried them across the sea. Once again she felt as if she should have known what the thing was, like she had been on one before. But the memory was not all the way there.

Knowing that it was time to get back, she left without Jellal ever noticing her.

By the time Jellal made it back to the beach, the rest of the crew had come off of the ship and were now setting everything up. They were soon followed by Hades as he strutted off of the ship, eye patch and all.

"Men, we are looking for the one thing that can trump everything back home! We are looking for gold! And if we succeed, we will become rich men." He them mumbled something sinister under his breath, but no one heard it.

Seeing everyone get to work, the governor took that time to seek out Jellal.

"If there are any savages I expect you to take care of them!" He snarled at the young adventurer.

Jellal did his best to hide the distain that he felt towards the man. It was not something that was just taken care of. He felt as if he was being insulted for some reason. It was not a good feeling. But he hid his own feelings well as he answered "Is that not the reason I am here in the first place?"

Hades smiled at the answer and nodded his head enthusiastically. The smile that he had on his face resembled a Cheshire cat that had just cornered a mouse. It was not a pleasant thing to see.

He then announced that he was going to go explore the land a bit. He too felt as if there was something off about this place. At the very least he felt as if he wasn't really there. But just like Erza did, he shook off the feeling and allowed himself to just be in the moment.

* * *

**Snowleopard: I hope that you liked that! I tried to make it longer and to build up what is about to happen between them.**

**Laxus: Um, I think we have a problem….**

**Snowleopard: What is it?**

**Laxus: It looks as if they are both slightly aware that this is not really happening.**

**Cana: Yeah, I noticed that as well. But *hic* we really shouldn't be surprised. *hic* Erza is s-class, and she has one prosthetic eye, while Jellal used to be a wizard saint. It stands to reason *hic* that they would know something was wrong.**

**Snowleopard: Cana is right. Please review and tell me how I am doing. And thank you once again for your patients.**


End file.
